Another Dimension
}} Another Dimension is an otherworldly area and a recurring location in recent entries of the Kirby series. General Information As its name implies, Another Dimension is an alternate dimension different than that of Kirby’s. The only way to access and exit Another Dimension is through portals known as dimensional rifts, which appear in various places when the fabric of spacetime has broken down, or when they are opened by powerful beings or objects. Another Dimension is portrayed as a strange and mysterious world, as while it mostly consists of nothing but space, it also has some places that would be seen in Kirby’s home dimension, such as grasslands, beaches, forests, towers, and even an alternate version of Castle Dedede, in which Parallel Dedede resides in. In Kirby Star Allies, it is shown that some areas in Another Dimension have what appears to be a colored sky, clouds, and even a sun. Another Dimension is also shown to contain planets, as Halcandra is located in this dimension. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land |theme = Space |icon = |boss = Lor Starcutter, Magolor, Magolor Soul |common enemies = Main Mode: Babut, Blade Knight, Chilly, Doomer, Dooter Snake, Fatty Puffer Jr., Gemra, Gordo, Halcandle Dee, Hot Head, Knuckle Joe, Lanzer, Leafan, Moonja, Needlous, Owgulf, Parasol, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Searches, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Starman, Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Super Waddle Doo, Swordory, Twister, Waddle Doo, Walky, Water Galbo, Whippy Extra Mode exclusive: Big Gordo, Halcandle Armor Dee, Super Chilly}} Another Dimension is the eighth and final level in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. A dimensional rift leading to it is opened by Magolor using the power of the Master Crown so he can take over Planet Popstar and start off his scheme of conquering the universe. It is the only level that cannot be accessed from the world map, and can only be accessed after defeating Landia or by going to Dangerous Dinner, entering the boss stage door, and choosing "Final Challenge" from the two options. At this point, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee already realized that they have been misled into fighting against Landia, who was really protecting the Master Crown from Magolor, who previously made a failed attempt to steal it. After Magolor disappears into the newly-opened dimensional rift, Landia offers its assistance and the team takes off in pursuit. Previously, throughout Kirby's adventures on Planet Popstar and Halcandra, there are dimensional rifts which can be revealed using Super Abilities throughout various stages which lead to dangerous areas in Another Dimension. They have stark, dark purple masses which perpetually threaten the place to collapse onto itself. The usual fauna seen on Popstar and Halcandra are sometimes present in these areas, presumably having entered through the rift before Kirby did. Copy Abilities Ability names in bold are provided before the final boss. Super Abilities All Copy Abilities (excluding Sleep) can be obtained from the enemies summoned by Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul. However, most of the enemies that yield particular abilities (such as Owgulf and Walky) are only summoned if Kirby dropped their ability to obtain a Super Ability; as such, the Copy Abilities that Kirby can obtain in Another Dimension vary depending on what ability (or abilities, if any at all) Kirby and company brought with them. In Extra Mode, Monster Flame and Flare Beam are replaced with Snow Bowl and Grand Hammer. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition In the New Challenge Stages mode, Kirby races Magolor in a few locations on Planet Popstar. Two of these races, Magolor Race 3 and Magolor Race EX, take place in Another Dimension, as the locations have the same background as the inside of the dimensional rifts. Kirby: Triple Deluxe |theme= Space |icon= |boss = Shadow Kirby}} Another Dimension is the seventh and last stage in Kirby Fighters and is the only stage to not reappear in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, instead being replaced by the Fountain of Dreams. Another Dimension is a very basic stage, being just flat terrain, no hazards or platforms. The ground is a thin layer of amber over a dark purple. The background features a glowing red orb with a web extending from it, as well as shapes that resemble gears with varying amounts of cogs. This stage is always the last stage in single-player, in which the player fights again Shadow Kirby, who is using the same Copy Ability as the player. ''Kirby Star Allies Another Dimension returns as the main setting for the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game. In it, the player travels through five stages in Another Dimension, collecting Friend Hearts and going through Hero Doors that change Player 1 into a Dream Friend. Parallel versions of previous bosses, such as Whispy Woods, Kracko, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are fought here. A fight with a corrupted version of Hyness takes place near the end, and The Three Mage-Sisters return as bosses once again, this time fighting as a trio instead of individually. Music Trivia * Another Dimension pays homage to the battle leading up to Galactic Nova Nucleus in ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. The green Doomers also act similar to the Volms inside Galactic Nova, as both move along platforms and use similar attacks. *Transparent images of the past levels can be seen in the background of Another Dimension in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The ones found in the first segment of the level are harder to see, but the ones that appear during the Lor & Magolor battle are more visible. *The internal file name for Another Dimension's theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is "st_halberd.brstm". This may indicate that instead of chasing Magolor while riding Landia, the Halberd would have been used instead. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game, Another Dimension parallels with the recurring stage in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Final Destination, being a flat area and where the last battle takes place, and generally depicted as floating in space. *Another Dimension is mentioned in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In the backstory for Susie and President Haltmann (revealed through several Boss descriptions of Meta Knightmare Returns), Susie was accidentally transported to Another Dimension after an experiment with the Mother Computer went wrong, which caused her father to believe she had perished. Susie eventually managed to find a way out of Another Dimension. It is implied that during her time there she obtained data on the Doomers, which she later input into the Holo Defense API. Concept Artwork HiAD Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KRtDL Dimensional Rift 1.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (dimensional rift) KRtDL Dimensional Rift 1 color.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (dimensional rift) GrandDoomerBattle.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Nutty Noon) KRtDL Another Dimension.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Another Dimension Magolor.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' MR3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' MR4.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD Another Dimension.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KSA_Another_Dimension.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Parallel Woods 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Parallel Big Kracko 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' ParallelMetaKnight1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Parallel Dedede 3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Dark Mages.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Icons Icon1 Another Dimension.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' es:Dimensión Paralela fr:Dimension parallèle it:Un'altra dimensione ja:ザ ラストバトル イン アナザーディメンション zh:另一维度的决战 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Another Dimension Category:Final Levels Category:Light Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters